


Ruination

by Enigmanimate



Series: Drabble Delights [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmanimate/pseuds/Enigmanimate





	Ruination

The night is moonless, lit only by a sole streetlamp that illuminates the snow-caked pavement. The wind nips at Draco's cheeks and coerces puffs of translucent air from his lungs.

"She'll never love you like I do."  
  
Harry looks up at that. A frigid breeze blows at his ink-black fringe; it flutters and lifts out of his eyes. Draco thinks he might argue, but Harry only shrugs. "Perhaps," he says. "But she'll never ruin me either."


End file.
